Three Simple Words
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: Yay! Another KyoXHaru story! Just a small fluff about those three little words every couple is dying to hear. Enjoy :D


Quick Notes I don't own fruits basket. But I do enjoy writing for these two…because they're so darn cute together! Just an extremely short fluff I did because I thought it'd be sweet! Enjoy, and forgive any typos and errors! -love-

Haru sat stretched out in a chair, sitting opposite of his red-headed cousin who was on the couch flicking through T.V. channels. Haru had come to visit earlier that morning, and everyone thought it bizarre when he exclaimed it was Kyo and not Yuki he had come to visit. Though, not near as bizarre when Kyo hadn't punched him when he was greeted with an ecstatic "Hello, Kyon-Kyon!".

Haru smiled as he stared at Kyo. He was wearing that suit Haru liked, the brown pants with the cute little black shirt that stopped short of his belly button. Haru gazed over him slowly, he looked so calm…too calm. Haru smirked. Looking around, he made sure no one was in the room. Tohru and Yuki had gone off to that secret base thing, and Shigure had headed to the main house. Haru made absolutely sure they were alone before he got up. He wanted to make Kyo flustered, not angry. He knew if anyone saw the two together Kyo would never forgive him. Slowly, he started toward to kitchen, looking back at Kyo. He was still flipping through channels barely even noticing the cows movement. Perfect. Heading back a little more, Haru got a running start before leaping over the couch landing, straddled, over Kyo.

The cat blushed, and yelled, trying to fight Haru off him. That was hard to do since he had managed to pin Kyo to the couch before he got a punch in. So, Kyo settled for just giving Haru one of his most hate-filled glares. Which was harder to do, since he was glaring up at the guy he supposedly loved. Kyo blushed.

"God it feels weird even thinking that…" He thought. He decided since he was uncomfortable even thinking it, he doubted he'd be saying it anytime soon. He felt it, it was easy to see that. But he wanted to say it in the right moment. When he was ready to say it, Kyo wanted to make sure he didn't blush, or tremble or anything. He had to say it with confidence, he wanted Haru to believe him.

"Wanna play kitty-cat?" Haru asked. It had been a few weeks since the two had actually became a couple. One thing Black and White Haru had in common was how much they liked calling Kyo a kitty-cat. Probably for the same reason…just to piss him off. It had worked again, it seemed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID COW!" Kyo yelled, straining his neck and trying to yell directly into Haru's face. Haru just smiled sweetly.

"You didn't complain the last time I called you kitty-cat. You seemed to be enjoying it Kyon-Kyon…" Haru added, his sweet smile turning into a smirk as he lowered his head toward Kyo's.

"Y-Yeah? Well that's because we were…." Kyo broke off. He couldn't finish, Haru knew he didn't like to talk about what they did…That was between them, the whole freakin world didn't need to know! Haru just continued to smirk.

"Go on….We were…." Haru prompted. He loved hearing Kyo talk about the things they did. When he did he got the cutest blush and it fit so well with his bewildered face. Haru lowered his head a little more, his mouth almost grazing over Kyo's.

"Nnnn…Haru…St-Stop it. We can't do anything here, we're out in plain sight!" Kyo murmmered, trying his best to keep his voice steady. Haru's eyes widened a little. As much as Kyo tried to hide it, Haru could always pick up any kind of wanting in his voice, in his touch, in whatever Kyo happened to be doing at the moment.

"You're right. Someone would be sure to catch us…" Haru said. He rolled off Kyo and wandered back to his chair.

Kyo just sat, completely confused. Haru had given up so easily. What the hell? Kyo sat up and looked over at Haru who was sitting in the chair, his legs thrown over the side, gazing down and playing with his rings.

"H-Haru…." Kyo murmmered.

"Hmmm?" Haru replied looking up. He was smiling at Kyo, his un-blinking smile that always made Kyo shiver. His deep grey eyes seemed to swallow Kyo whole, he could stare at them forever. But that'd be stupid, and the cow would probably wonder why he was staring at him. Kyo tore his gaze away and looked, un-caringly, in the opposite direction.

"You're….You're not mad at me or anything…are you?" Kyo asked, trying his best to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Of course not Kyon-Kyon. Unless you've done something I should be mad about."

Kyo snapped his head back, his gaze meeting Haru's.

"Wh-What's that mean? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Kyo yelled. Was Haru accusing him of something?

"Then nope, I'm not mad." Haru replied, rolling over and lying over the chair. Kyo began to get annoyed.

"Then why'd you just roll off me and run back to your chair!" He yelled. Haru stiffened, and Kyo heard him laugh. "Bastard!" Kyo yelled. He turned over and lay on his stomach, facing away from Haru.

"Ohhh…I'm sorry kitty-cat! I was just teasing you…" Haru said, getting up and wondering back over to Kyo. Kyo remained facing away from him. "Stupid cow…." He muttered angrily. Haru smiled and lay down on top of him, laying his arms beside Kyo.

"Oh come on…don't get all mad at me…" Haru said. Kyo relaxed a little, feeling Haru began to rub circles over his back.

Kyo squirmed around until he was facing his black-and-white haired companion. Without thinking, Kyo found himself staring into Haru's deep eyes. Haru stared back, trying his best not to blink and ruin the moment. Eventually, he did blink, and Kyo snapped out of whatever mood he was in.

"S-Sorry…." He murmmered. Haru shook his head.

"I like it when you look at me like that Kyon-Kyon. It's a sweet loving look. You should do it more often." Haru murmmered. He lowered his head and kissed Kyo sweetly.

Kyo kissed back, but was disappointed when it was broken abruptly.

"We shouldn't do this here. There's no telling when the others will be back." Haru said. Then, closing his eyes, he added, "I know how mad you'd be if someone saw us like this."

Kyo blushed.

"I…I wouldn't be that mad…It'd be awkward…and weird…and….Well I wouldn't get all upset over it." Kyo said defensively. Haru's eyes widened a little, and a blush creeped across his face.

"You wouldn't get mad?" He asked. He smiled widely, relieved that Kyo wasn't trying to actually hide what they had. Kyo shook his head.

"No…after all Haru…" Kyo lifted his head up his eyes meeting Haru's. He leaned in their lips almost touching. "I do love-"

"We're back!" Tohru yelled. Kyo jumped up, knocking Haru to the floor, just in time to see Tohru and Yuki enter through the kitchen.

"Hello Kyo, hello Hatsuharu!" She beamed. She had on a pair of gardening gloves covered in dirt. Yuki followed in behind her and stood staring at a crimson Kyo and a Haru lying on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked.

Kyo's head shot up.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, YOU STUPID RAT!" Turning, he stormed upstairs toward his room.

"Way to not draw suspicion Kyo…." Haru thought, hearing Kyo's door slam shut.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked. He turned to Haru who had picked himself up off the floor.

"He's an emotional boy…I'll go see if I can calm him down. Probably something stupid you didn't do…or something stupid you did do. He's always mad at you Yuki." Haru murmmered, digging in his ear with his pinky.

"He's just being his usual angry self, that's all that is." Yuki murmmered. Turning, he stormed back into the kitchen.

"Uhm…uhm….Oh no! Everyone's fighting again! What should I do?" Tohru looked confused and worried at the same time, and kept darting from the kitchen door to the end of the stairs.

"You go keep Yuki company, and I'll try to bring Kyon-Kyon around." Haru said. Turning, he made his way up the stairs.

"Oooh…uhm! Good idea! Oh and Hatsuharu! Please don't call Kyo Kyon-Kyon when you're trying to calm him down. I'm afraid it'll only make him madder!" Tohru mumbled out. Haru looked down at her and nodded.

"Alright, I'll call him something else." Haru replied. Tohru nodded then darted through the kitchen doors. Haru continued up the stairs until he got to Kyo's door.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…." Haru whispered. He waited, then heard footsteps. Within seconds, the door had opened and Kyo's lips had wrapped around his own, pulling him inside.

"I knew you liked it when I called you kitty-cat…" Haru murmmered between kisses.

"Shut-up….stupid cow." Kyo replied, closing the door behind them.

"Why'd you blow up down there?" Haru asked, he was lying back on the bed and had managed to yank Kyo on top of him.

"No reason…I was just…I wanted to say something to you…but it didn't come out like it was supposed to…And now it'd sound all weird…and I'm not even sure if I'm supposed to say it….and I'm-" Haru put a finger to Kyo's lips.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed. I love that about you."

Kyo froze, staring at Haru's face. He was smiling sweetly, and was running his finger over Kyo's lips slowly.

"I love…lots of things about you…." Kyo said. Haru's smile grew bigger as he brought his eyes up to meet Kyo's. Kyo stared again, giving himself away to Haru's eyes. "I love….everything about you…." Kyo whispered. He wanted Haru to know how much he loved him. How happy he made him. He wanted to say it…Staring deep into Haru's eyes, he swallowed hard and clamped his fists closed. It was now or never, this was his perfect moment. Haru was gazing down at him so peacefully and Kyo loved him now more than ever. He'd say it….Kyo opened his mouth slowly.

"I love….you…" he finished. Haru blushed and brought his forehead up to meet Kyo's. Leaning in, Haru kissed him slowly, running his tongue over Kyo's bottom lip and tugging on it a little before letting go.

"I love you too Kyo." He whispered back. Reaching around Haru pulled him into an embrace.

Kyo sat numb but happy. Haru loved him. It hadn't been the romantic way Kyo had wanted it to be, but he finally told Haru he loved him. And Haru believed him. Haru even loved him back. Kyo felt his head float as he leaned in giving Haru some more quick loving kisses.

End Notes I love writing with these two! They're so cute and fun to write for, be it lemon or fluff! I was feeling a tad romantic, so I typed this out. I know it seems kinda early for them to be exchanging I love you's, but then again, true love knows know bounds right? I just thought it'd be sweet :D Read, Review, Flames welcomed, blah blah, yadda yadda, I'm off to bed now! Nighty-night!

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


End file.
